Cunomon's Fanfic
by DigimonDragongirl
Summary: A love story written by the adorable Cunomon, about his partner and Izzy.


Cunomon's Fanfic

By the one and only Cunomon

* * * *

For you reading pleasure, I have written a fanfic! I'll bet I'm the only Digimon who's written one in the whole world! And even if I'm not, mine is way better than anyone else's is. So enjoy!

* * * *

One day a human boy named Izzy was walking in the Digiworld. His Digimon Tentomon wasn't with him because . . . uh . . . because he was taking a bath! Yeah! Anyway, the human boy was walking. Oh, I already said that. Well, he was walking a lot. Then he saw a girl!

It was a human girl, with black hair and green eyes. She was pretty, for a human. Izzy thought, _Wow, that sure is a pretty human girl, for a human. I think I'll go over and say hi._

Izzy walked over and said, "Hi. I'm a human boy named Izzy."

The human girl looked up. "Hello. I'm a human girl named Lexxy. I have a really cool and wonderful Digimon named Cunomon, but he's not here right now. He's taking a bath."

"So is my Digimon, who isn't as cool and wonderful as your Digimon, Tentomon," Izzy said.

Lexxy said, "It looks like we're all alone."

"Yes," said Izzy. He looked a little nervous.

Lexxy looked nervous too. They both looked at each other nervously. Lexxy started leaning toward Izzy. Izzy started leaning toward Lexxy. They were looking deep into each other's eyes. Then they—

CUNOMON! This is a stupid fanfic! And you're a horrible writer! There is no way I'm putting this on our page!

Lexxy, quit interrupting! I'm just getting to the good part! So, the two humans named Izzy and Lexxy were leaning toward each other and looking deep into each other's eyes. Then they said, "This is really romantic."

"I really like romantic stuff," Lexxy said.

"So do I," said Izzy.

That's a lie! I _hate_ romance!

I'm ignoring you from now on. The two humans started talking about all the things they liked. The human boy named Izzy said that he liked computers and puzzles and figuring things out. The human girl named Lexxy said she played on the computer all the time, and that she liked to draw things. She also said that she liked romance. A lot.

Grrrrrr. . . .

The two humans were talking and laughing and holding hands and doing other romantic stuff like that. In the bushes, two Digimon were watching them. One was really brave and cool looking. And smart, too. The other one was a bug.

"Hey, what's my human doing with that other human?" said the brave, cool and smart Digimon.

The bug Digimon said, "And what's my human doing with _your_ human?"

The two Digimon looked at each other. "I'm Cunomon," said the cool one.

"I'm Tentomon," said the bug one.

The two Digimon watched as the two humans became real good friends. Then they fell in love! Then they grew up and got married! Cunomon was the best man . . . er, best Digimon I mean. Tentomon was the maid of honor. He didn't want to be, but it was the only spot left, because all the other spots had already been taken by other Digimon.

Uh . . . Cunomon? Don't you think there would be some humans at this "wedding" too?

Shush! I'm ignoring you! Anyway, the humans got married and they were real smart together and they figured out how to bring the real world and the Digiworld together! So all the humans and all the Digimon lived together forever! Everyone was real happy, and Lexxy and Izzy were made King and Queen of the entire Universe. And Cunomon and Tentomon ruled beside them, of course. Only, Tentomon was kinda dumb, so Cunomon did most of the ruling part.

* * * *

THE END

* * * *

Cunomon . . . that was really stupid.

Was not! It was original! And cool!

Besides, I don't like Izzy!!

Do too!

Do not!

Do too!

Do n—Aw, never mind. I'm way too mature to argue with you. It's your fanfic. You can write whatever you want. Doesn't mean it's true.

Heh heh heh. We'll see about that!

And just what is that supposed to mean?

Never mind! It's my fanfic! You said so yourself. So I can say whatever I want. _And _I get to say when the fanfic's over. And I say it's over now! So you can't say anything else! Ha!

THE END (for real this time)


End file.
